Dangerous Knowledge
by Nivalis
Summary: Danny has a reason for erasing his parents memory. It was too dangerous for them to know. Set during Reality Trip.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, otherwise I wouldn't write fanfictions about it…_

_Author's note: This little one-shot takes place in the episode "_**Reality Trip**_" and was written in an attempt to give a small explanation to Danny's behaviour at the end. I knew this might have been done before, but I just wanted to get this out of my mind. So Read and Enjoy!_

x x x

**Dangerous Knowledge**

He hadn't expected his parents to be so, well _understanding_ about the whole I-am-a-half-ghost-thing. It felt nice.

Somehow it felt as well nice that everyone else knew that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were the same person, there was no need to hide anymore, to keep his secret from his parents and the rest of the world. Heck, it was nice to be admired by Paulina and respected by Dash in his human form.

For a moment it made him even consider not to return everything to its normal state and eliminate their memories. Just for a moment.

But he knew he had to do it.

Because the way his life was now was not the way he wanted it to be. He wanted to be loved and respected for being himself and not for the hero he had created. He wanted to live in a world were not everyone knew who he was, so he could at least have a halfway normal life (as normal as it could be), a life where he still had the chance to become an astronaut. And although he sometimes wished his parents would know the truth, no matter which consequence would follow it, he knew he couldn't simply let them know.

To let them know his secret meant to bring them in danger. If he allowed them to know that he was the ghost-boy he needed to tell them about some of his other secrets. Secrets about his dangerous adventures, all those ghost he had fought and that he had used their inventions to do it. To put it simply: let them know everything he knew about ghost, including Vlad Masters. And this was a risk he couldn't put them in. Because if they knew what their "old friend" was and what he did, they would try to put a stop to it and this was just something too big for them to handle. They would loose sorely and maybe even die.

Now they were relatively safe, because they did not knew the truth and Vlad had no reason to go after them. Sure he sometimes tried to kill his father, but these attempts were more or less feeble, because he was still being hold back by his love for Maddie. But Danny doubted that Vlads love would be big enough to let his mother live if she knew and if she fought him, because then Vlad would knew that he truly never had a chance with her.

And even if he could keep this little secret to himself, there were other problems that would put his parents in danger. Not just themselves, but as well him and a lot of other people. He was sure, if his parents knew what he was doing and what he risked at times, they wouldn't allow it, or at least try to help him. And this was something he couldn't allow.

How would it look like if two Ghost hunters helped a ghost, no matter how good he was?

It would turn the attention of other Ghost hunters to them and so it would put them and Danny into new danger of being discovered.

And his parents weren't like Jazz. They wouldn't understand that he could look after himself quiet well. They wouldn't understand that he needed the help of Sam and Tucker, even if it meant to put them into danger. They wouldn't understand that sometimes it was necessary to fight him to keep his identity hidden. Jazz understood all of this, but then again she was probably the most intelligent of the Fentons.

No, as much as he loved his parents he could not let them know.

It was too dangerous. For all of them.

There were already too many lifes depending on him, too many people he loved being in danger for their knowledge about him. He couldn't put his parents into the same danger.

END

x x x

_Author's note: Please be aware that English isn't my native language and therefore I excuse for every mistake I made in this little story! If you liked it anyways or have some constructive criticism for me, please leave a tiny little review. Thanks for reading anyways!_


End file.
